Naruto's Birthday Gifts
by brica
Summary: See Naruto change throughout the years in a most unique way: through the gifts he receives. Warning: Do not let yourself be fooled by the title, for this fic. is mostly dark. Genre depends on the chapter.
1. Chapter 0

**Year Zero: The Curse**

**Author's notes: This chapter is pretty much a re-telling of canon events, so feel free to skip it if you wish. Please don't leave nasty comments because I'm re-telling canon events here, because I've seen plenty of people doing it and I'm doing it because I feel that omitting it would break the flow of the story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

On that day of October 10th, a lady by the name of Uzumaki Kushina was giving birth to her son in an unknown location nearby the village of Konoha. The reason for this was that she was the Jinchuuriki of the demon known as the Kyuubi no Yoko, and the seal holding it back was weakening on this occasion, thus the village leader and father of her son, Namikaze Minato, found it prudent that she give birth outside the village; to protect both herself and the village.

Unknown to them, a madman by the name of Uchiha Madara was lurking nearby, plotting to do as the leader had tried to prevent. To unleash the demon Kyuubi on the village of Konoha.

* * *

``I'm so sorry my son, I hope you can forgive me for the burden circumstances made me put on you. Know that your mother and I love you, Naruto. It is my last wish that you will be seen as the hero you truly are, although I realise that it will probably go unheard. I'm so sorry, Naruto, my son, but this must be done.´´ Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, told his son as he prepared the last jutsu of his life on top of the toad summon boss Gamabunta.

* * *

``This boy is the new Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Since he is the reason we were not all killed by the demon, it is reasonable that we show him respect.´´ said the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, while holding up a newborn baby. That baby boy was the now-orphaned Uzumaki Naruto.

``You fool, can't you see? Look at that creature's cheeks: it has whiskers just like the Kyuubi. Why would it have them? Because it's not a human baby boy; that's obviously the Kyuubi no Yoko in disguise. LET'S KILL IT!´´ came a woman's screech.

``Even if it truly was a Jinchuuriki, you know how unstable these are! Why should we protect or even respect something that just might turn against us in a few scant years?´´ a man shouted.

As the crowd continued their opinion in that unfortunate line of thought, the Third Hokage, who had been reinstated upon his successor's death, couldn't help but feel disappointed in his people. It was with a heavy sigh full of regret that he decreed that those who weren't currently aware of Naruto's Jinchuuriki status be kept in the dark, and anyone informing the unaware would be punished by death.

_`Forgive me Minato, it seems that I put too much faith in the people of this village.´_ Sarutobi thought with a sigh.

_**Welcome to life Naruto, an unfair place where people are more often than not far too quick to judge.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Year One: This Milk May Contain Alcohol**

**Author's note: In case people don't quite get it, I've read someplace something that led me to believe that alcohol can be fatal to young children. Here I'm going on the assumption that there is a certain (relatively low) quantity that is fatal to one-year-old children.**

* * *

Today is the day of the first ever Kyuubi Festival in honor of the defeat of the Kyuubi at the hands of their now dead Fourth Hokage the previous year. The festivities had started early, at ten that morning, and as such children could be seen running around with commemorative masks and men could be seen drinking at the bars as early as at two that afternoon.

A certain group of men could be seen at the bar at six that afternoon, most of them trying to convince one of their companions to drink with them.

``Come on, Tatsuo. Just a drink on your sister's memory, how about that?´´

``How many times must I tell you? I've got night shift at her orphanage today. I can't afford to show up drunk off my ass. That would just be pissing on her memory.´´

``Just one drink's not gonna make you totally trashed! We all know you're not _**that**_ much of a lightweight!´´

``Che, he kinda _**is**_ a lightweight, Kinetsu. Don't you remember that one time where I totally out drank him?´´

``Jinteki, you know full well that _**everybody**_'s a lightweight compared to you. Your Uncle Ryushii's been taking you out to drink since you were twelve 'cause that's when your mom died sick and your dad committed suicide 'cause he couldn't bear the thought of living without her. Obviously you've got crazy alcohol tolerance now.´´

``It sucks 'cause I can't get buzzed anymore without getting hopelessly broke in the process. C'mon, 'tsuo, just one drink for your old pal Jin?´´

``'Sides it's not like you've got to show up right now, right?´´

``Alright, fine. But just one, alright?´´

``Sure.´´

``Yeah.´´

``Cheers!´´

* * *

Hearing the sound of a young one crying echoing off of the walls of the orphanage, Tatsuo made his way to its source. The source turned out to be a child whose first birthday happened to be today. The man stumbled on his way there, and promptly cursed his lenience.

Once arrived in the room of the crying child, Tatsuo, despite being completely drunk, was able to deduce that the child was asking for milk with relative ease. As he prepared the milk while holding the child, something occurred to him.

``Hey kid, today's yer birth day, yeah? Yer lucky tah hav' yer birthday on the day of such a nice festival... though I guess people's gonna forget it's also yer birthday, probably. Hey, since ish yer birthday, maybe ye should get a present? Well, I'm not too fond of the stuff, but I figure that, since my bud Jin's been drinking the stuff since he wus twelve, there's no harm in lettin' ya have sum.´´

And thus he poured `a little´ alcohol in the one-year-old's milk.

Come the morning, Tatsuo would remember nothing of that event, and the child would come out of it seemingly unharmed.

Only the Kyuubi would know how close Naruto came to death on his very first birthday, as well as the true reason why his container would always seem so immature.

_**And this is how, through an act meant to be kind, a boy's potential social life was forever reduced to a status of eternal child.**_


End file.
